


Forfeit

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inspired by fan art, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my Hux figure with his little jetpack, and  <a href="http://archamboo.tumblr.com/post/140079692742/vroom-vroom-follow-me-on-patreon"> THIS </a> awesome image. </p><p>The bridge crew and Phasma manipulate Hux and Ren into a race, each on their chosen personal transportation device. </p><p>Of course, there is a forfeit for the loser. But the forfeit does not go as the winner plans. It's more than he ever though he had the right to hope for.</p><p>(the E rating is for chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losers

It was Lieutenant Mitaka's idea. 

He'd seen Kylo Ren approaching at surprising speed and ducked into a fortunately placed side passage as the black-robed Master of the Knights of Ren sped down the main corridor towards the bridge on a device the like of which had never before been seen in the First Order. Not by him anyway. Later over caf in the bridge officers' mess, he described it to Unamo.

"It had wheels and a long handle. You-know-who," Unamo grinned as Mitaka unconsciously rubbed at his neck, "kind of stood on a platform between the two wheels and held on to the handles like this." Mitaka stood up and demonstrated, feet slightly apart, hands level with his ribs, and leaned forward slightly. "I think he steered it with The Force or something. All he did was lean and he went in that direction."

Unamo giggled. "You want one, don't you?"  
Mitaka smiled.

A couple of days later, Mitaka witnessed the second unusual form of personal transportation on The Finalizer. He stood to the side of and slightly behind General Hux as Rodinon and Thanisson opened a large crate and spread molded duraplast pieces carefully around the floor of an unused training room. Hux handed a folded flimsi to Mitaka. Mitaka opened it out on a table and peered at the strange drawings and symbols. Thanisson held up a little bag containing the oddest screwdriver he had ever seen. Mitaka looked up, confused. Hux almost smiled.  
"Lieutenant? Comm me as soon as you have this device assembled."

It took three officers all shift. The instructions, while perfectly clear, were not always helpful. Mitaka read, Thanisson identified parts and Rodinon assembled, often calling out for help using a range of words from several ancient and unapproved languages. By the time they commed the General, all three had had a go at using the _Zuum easy-to-assemble flatpack jetpack._ Hux nodded in approval as he strapped it firmly to his back.  
"I assume you have tested it?"  
Thanisson and Mitaka nodded enthusiastically.  
"Where is Rodinon?"  
Mitaka and Thanisson looked at each other.  
"Um," Mitaka ventured, "Rodinon had the honour of initial tests, sir. He discovered a flaw in one of the steering jets and he had affixed the wings upside down."  
Both men looked over at a dent in the wall. Hux frowned.  
"But you have fixed it? And tested it?"  
"Yes sir!" in delighted stereo.

Mitaka, Thanisson, Unamo and Rodinon met up over breakfast the next day. Rodinon still smelled faintly of bacta but everyone was too well mannered to mention it. After Rodinon recounted the tale of his accident for Unamo's entertainment, Unamo prompted Mitaka to describe Master-You-Know-Who's new mode of transport for the long corridors of The Finalizer. Mitaka obliged. Halfway through his second caf, he slapped his forehead then tapped the table for attention.

"Imagine," he giggled, "if they had a race. Bridge to that conference room where they run to receive orders from the Supreme Leader or something. Who do you think would win?"  
Rodinon laughed. "More than my life is worth to say. I would like to reach my post on Starkiller Base without further injury. Imagine if someone told Master You-Know-Who that someone bet on the General to win?"

Mitaka made a face and sat back. Unamo squeezed his arm. Thanisson looked pensive. The youngest officer was not for letting the idea die.  
"So, hypothetically," Thanisson insisted, "who would win?"  
Mitaka scratched his neck. "Master you-know, I think. The jetpack isn't stable enough."  
Rodinon pointed his caf-stirrer at Mitaka and nodded agreement.  
Unamo shrugged. "I have seen neither so I'll say Master You-know-who because he'd cheat and use the Force."  
Everyone did an "Oooh!" and nodded.

Chairs scraped at the table behind them and suddenly there were two more people in their space. Colonel Datoo glared at Lieutenant Rodinon while Captain Phasma smirked at her helmet, glittering yellowish with reflected cafeteria lighting on the table in front of her.  
"If," she said, leaning in conspiratorially, "we can make it happen, I want in. Chief pretty officer Unamo?"  
Unamo blushed slightly. "Yes, darl... captain?"  
"I imagine most of the officers would be interested enough in the outcome of such a test of speed and manoeuvrability to place a few credits on it. Don't you?" Phasma smiled at Unamo. Unamo grinned back.  
"All we have to do, swee... captain, is find a way to convince the two most luggabeast-headed commanders in the Order to play along."

Datoo sighed, shook his head, murmured _I'm out,_ and left the group. Unamo organised everyone else.  
"Look, there's no point suggesting it to both of them together. They'll call it childish, get all competitive over who hates the idea more and refuse point blank. We need to be subtle."  
Thanisson nodded. "I agree. We need to find a way to persuade them without them realising. Appeal separately to their sense of pride."  
Rodinon bit his lip. "Um..?" He waited for attention. "What if the bridge crew work on the general, and someone else works on Master you-know-who? Make them each want to beat the other–"  
"–believing the other to be unaware of the competition?" Unamo finished. Rodinon nodded, as pleased that his plan met with approval as he was irritated to have the punchline stolen. Unamo didn't notice.  
"Fantastic! Mitaka? Thanisson? We can work on the general. Um, captain?"  
"I suppose," Phasma smiled ruefully, I am best placed to tackle Kylo Ren."

With three people on his case, General Hux didn't stand a chance. By the time he had absorbed casual comments about the speed of various personal transportation devices and overheard snippets of idle chatter about the theoretical relative performance of General Hux's jetpack and _that stupid scooter Master Ren uses,_ he was convinced of the superiority of his own conveyance. His hackles rose slightly when accidental eavesdropping over lunch in the bridge officers' mess revealed that several crewmembers were prepared to bet _against_ him, should there be a race. Of course, that was a ridiculous idea. A race, indeed. Of course he'd win, if such stupidity were to occur on his ship.

Phasma took a more direct approach. Reasoning that Master Ren was likely to be in a good mood after training, she offered herself as a sparring partner. At the end of the session she laughed.  
"Did you know Hux thinks he can beat you in a race?"  
"He can't." Ren sneered. "He's an armchair athlete. Weak. Pathetic."  
"I wonder, though. Hux with his new jetpack and you on your little scooter?" Phasma smiled as innocently as she could.  
"It is _not_ a scooter. It's ancient technology from far away. The only one in existence. I call it my..." Ren looked away and muttered as he replaced his helmet. "Sithmobile."  
"Hux thinks he could win," Phasma pressed the point, "easily. As long as you didn't cheat."  
"I never cheat," Ren rasped through his voice modulator. "I use all resources open to me."  
"Just saying," Phasma shrugged. "Hux thinks he'd win. He's convinced of it."  
Ren huffed and walked away.

\----------

General Hux glanced sideways at Kylo Ren then faced forward again. It took Ren at least a dozen paces to get around to speaking.  
"General, it has come to my attention that–"  
"We should have a race?"  
"What?" Ren paused and turned to look at Hux.  
"You were going to tell me about the crew's wager." Hux walked ahead. "Phasma warned me. It's a stupid idea."  
"Because you'd lose." Ren stated.  
"Would not!"  
"Even without using the Force, I'd win. You know it, coward."  
Hux stormed along in silence for a minute. Finally he halted and turned to face Ren. "Fine. A race. I'll play your ridiculous game and we can settle this pointless argument."

\---------

Phasma chose the time and the day. Mitaka made sure everyone knew the route and would keep out of the way, Unamo set up additional cameras and had a holoprojector installed in the mess, Thanisson and Rodinon reported back to everyone tales of Hux and Ren's sudden interest in the mechanics of acceleration and manoeuvrability. On a routine perusal of holofeeds, Mitaka was sure he witnessed Kylo Ren corner too sharply and topple over, getting the wheels caught in his robes in front of a small group of stormtroopers. But when questioned not one of them could recall the incident. The general took to using his personal transportation device for even the shortest of journeys around _The Finalizer,_ zipping from deck to deck and earning himself the nickname of _The Jetpack General,_ at least until he found out and put a stop to it.

Hux realised on an unnecessary journey from his office to medibay, which had a few awkward turns as well as a nice long straight, that he was having fun, and Thanisson reported to Mitaka that he had personally heard Master you-know-who laugh whilst careening at high speed around a track marked out on a vacant hangar floor, with the ends of his robes tucked into the seat of his leggings.

Race day arrived. Hux and Ren waited, pretending to do useful work on the bridge but really just listening out for the signal to start. Phasma officiated, and ruled that as further incentive the winner could set a forfeit for the loser. The course was from the bridge to the interrogation rooms. It involved a sprint to the bridge exit, a pause to get the jetpack and (even Phasma winced) the _Sithmobile_ started, a long straight followed by two sharp turns, a descent to a lower level then a tortuous route along side branches and narrow maintenance passageways before emerging onto the main corridor for a final glorious straight. Colonel Kaplan held the bridge, and most off-duty staff crowded the mess halls with holoprojectors tapped into the security feed from the race route cameras.

Hux affected a calm, bordering on boredom that Ren sensed he did not feel. Ren grinned, sure that this would be an easy win and imagining the possible forfeits he might give the Jetpack General. Hux merely wished the ordeal over so that he could prove his superiority and get everyone back to work.

Phasma gave the signal: _"Disturbance in interrogation room one,"_ and they bolted for the door. Hux arrived first but took a few seconds longer to put his jetpack on and check the straps were secure. Ren discarded his helmet and pulled off both his cowl and outer robe, revealing his face and his midriff. Onlookers were usure as to which expanse of pale, bared flesh was the more disturbing. Ren got away first but Hux overtook on the long straight, slightly distracted by the sight of muscle rippling under skin on Ren's back. As Hux zoomed past the bridge officers' mess, a loud voice reached his ears. 

_Sithlord Scooter is kriffing ripped! Can you believe Kylo Ren has an eight-pa-aackkkk.._

The voice choked off and Hux risked a glance behind. It was a mistake, he misjudged the first turn and skimmed into the wall, bouncing off and almost barging Ren on his scooter. Ren raced ahead, taking the second bend with an easy-looking lean that made his back muscles shift again under his skin. Hux performed the most cursory of safety checks and set off after his rival. Ren disappeared, yelling his way down the stairwell. Hux chose the elevator shaft, overriding the safety setting of the doors and dropping several floors quickly, then a few more slowly, counting them on his way down. He shot out into the corridor of the wrong floor. He cursed, he would have to go back up one floor. Not worth waiting for the doors to recognise his override code, Hux ran for the stairs and leapt up with careful blasts from his jetpack helping him clear five stairs at each bound.

As Hux burst out onto the correct deck he saw Ren's back disappear down a service corridor, and gave chase as fast as he dared. Hux caught up at the second bend but Ren used jabbing elbows and sudden swerves to keep Hux from passing. Hux yelled _"CHEAT!"_ but all Ren did was raise his hand in a gesture Hux had only seen in the basest bars on the most primitive planets in the Unknown Region. Given time, Hux would have pondered the reason why some hand gestures were so universally understood, but instead he lurched forward and rammed Ren off course, bowling him sideways so that he almost toppled. Hux stole the lead only to look back with a sneer and clip the next corner. 

At least, Hux thought whilst slightly stunned, he'd inconvenienced Ren by blocking the passageway and had not passed out. He stood and the whine of Ren's motor suddenly cut off.  
"Kriff, are you actually hurt?" Hux could almost believe Ren was concerned. He rubbed both hands through his hair, checking his own head for lumps and bleeding, then laughed.  
"No, it appears not. Shall we continue?"  
"Yes," Ren steadied Hux with a hand on his elbow while they both checked the jetpack for damage, "but we should take this section slowly and race the final straight."  
Hux was nonplussed by the offer. Ren surely knew he could have lifted his scooter, stepped over Hux, and won. He set off carefully, testing his manoeuvrability on the tight bends and his braking before each corner. Ren followed close behind, humming an irritating tune. 

The last bend approached.  
"Ready for the race, general?" Ren asked, grinning when Hux slowed down to look round and nod.  
Hux blasted into the wide, central corridor first and set off, accelerating slightly faster than he really dared. The roar from the compressors of his jetpack kept him from hearing if Ren was close behind, but somehow Hux knew Ren was just out of the turbulence caused by his wake. Ahead, Hux could see figures at the finish, arms raised and yelling. Hux could not speed up any more in the confines of the corridor without risking collision with a well-wisher, or concerned trooper who might have put down ten cycles' worth of dessert rations on his triumph. Or his defeat.

Hux glanced quickly from side to side. There was no sign of his rival in his peripheral vision. He must have left the man standing. Hux began to pull up before the finish line and, just as he was about to raise his arms in victory, the insufferable Kylo Ren shot out from behind him, leaned forward and sped across the line. In front of Hux.

After a second's stunned silence, half of the cheers intensified to drown out the groans of the other half of the spectators. Ren performed a tight turn of his scooter and leapt off, offering Hux a handshake and a smirk. Hux busied his hands unclipping the straps securing the jetpack to his back. Ren shook his head slowly.  
"Are you a bad loser, general?"  
"Of course," Hux glanced up, "losers don't make it far in the First Order unless they have," Hux adopted a smirk to mimic Ren's, "unusual abilities."  
"Are you implying that I cheated?" Ren frowned.  
"Of course not," said Hux, perfectly aware that insinuation was enough to secure the idea of his fair victory in the minds of his loyal crew. He'd find out from Unamo later which officers had bet on his loss.

Phasma clapped Hux on the back and declared him _second_ and Ren _second last_ in a field of two.  
"As the winner, Master Ren, you may set a forfeit for the los... second fastest finisher."  
Ren made a show of leaning back, tapping his chin and watching Hux.  
"Hmm. I have given the matter serious thought and..." He leaned forward and murmured something into Hux's ear that made Phasma laugh and Hux turn pink.  
"You can't be serious," Hux spluttered, "Ren, that is preposterous! I can't divert _The Finalizer_ on a whim."  
"As you wish," Ren shrugged. "I will give you an alternative. Instead, you can spend your next leave period on sanitation duty."  
Hux made a silent appeal to Phasma. She was entirely unmoved by his puppy-eyes and merely shrugged.  
"Fine." Hux huffed and rolled his eyes. "I will make it happen, but YOU," Hux jabbed a finger at Ren's chest, "have to explain the detour to the Supreme Lader."


	2. Forfeit

Word got around in the way word usually does: in whispers and giggles and you'll-never-guess-whats over caf in the canteen, and straight-up inflation of sparse facts. So it became common knowledge amongst those crewmembers who cared that Kylo Ren was making General Hux take him on a two-day vacation on a private pleasure planet at a secret location only known to the Knights of Ren. Speculation on what Ren planned to do with Hux in such a sordid setting reached the general's ears via Mitaka, whose sallow cheeks burned scarlet at the words Hux made him repeat. The only things that kept Hux from exploding with anger and setting the crew right were that he did not want to reveal the actual reason for their diversion because the crew would understand it even less than the ridiculous gossip, and he thought Ren would find the crew's version of their planned trip planetside even more humiliating than he did.

Phasma knew the truth because she had heard it. Hux's pink face on hearing what Ren asked of him was from annoyance, not embarrassment. Ren wanted a detour to a planet where he believed there were remains of a temple. Her own laugh had been because she knew how Hux hated unplanned activities and had little time for Ren's religion. Still, she thought, there were a few hours to prepare. She had already checked out what they knew of the planet from the coordinates supplied by Ren, and it wasn't much. The First Order, like the New Republic before them, had overlooked the planet so completely that there was not even a local name recorded next to the galactic coordinates.

It was, Phasma mused, as if it wanted not to be noticed. She gave stand-by orders to three ground-assault teams and one TIE-squadron. People who did not want to be found generally had something to hide. She assumed the same rule applied to a planet.

Hux waited in the shuttle for Kylo Ren. The Finalizer carried them close, almost to within ground-based sensor range, but the last part of the journey was to be just them, just one small, innocuous-looking craft. Under Ren's advice, Hux was dressed uncomfortably in borrowed civilian clothes. He wore plain olive green trousers, faded at the knees, with an off-white long-sleeved tunic and a jacket made from lightweight synthetic materials. Despite his deliberately dishevelled appearence, his walk gave him away. Hux was gratified that the shuttle bay security team recognised him so quickly by his authoritative bearing.

Ren was just late enough to annoy Hux. The general heard the shuttle doors close and seal, and the hiss and click of Ren's helmet release.  
"Master Ren, as late as I expected. Pre-flight checks are complete and Phasma reports that the planet appears to be either uninhabited or so technologically backward that there is no sign of sentient activity."  
"General," Ren's voice was clear without the helmet. "You factored my lateness into your itinerary so I am, in fact, perfectly on time. The planet is uninhabited."  
"Very well," Hux resisted the urge to turn and witness the grin he knew would grace Ren's face, "we should delay no longer."  
"I want to pilot," Ren said with a decisive note in his voice. Hux shrugged and clambered out of the cockpit.  
"Suit yourself." Hux replied. "Are you really wearing that? I thought you wanted out of uniform."  
"General," Ren stared hard, "the acquisition of personal property is not valued by the Knights of Ren."  
"So you're telling me," Hux frowned, "that you possess the misshapen, half-melted helmet of some long-dead Sith, a tray containing the ashes of your vanquished enemies, the clothes you stand up in and nothing else?"  
"Glass houses, general," retorted Ren, "I know you got that outfit from Mitaka. Have you tucked the trousers into your boots because the legs are too short?"  
"Let's just get this over with, hm?" Hux pointed at the pilot seat. "All yours."

Ren took the shuttle closer to the planet in a tight jump that made Hux hold his breath and his stomach. From low orbit, Ren chose a landing site and took them down. No security transmissions or warning shots met their approach. Hux let out a deep groan as the shuttle bumped to a complete stop.  
"Where did you learn to pilot?" Hux snapped through his nausea, "The fairground?"  
Ren climbed up from the cockpit. "A pirate taught me. We should have about four hours before the terminator crosses us." He removed his outer robes to reveal a charcoal-grey loose shirt and tight leggings, lightsaber clipped to his low-slung belt. Ren pointed to a bag he had dropped on the floor on his way into the shuttle. "Carry that pack if you want to eat later."

Ren exited the shuttle as Hux hoisted the backpack onto his shoulders. Thankfully, it was not heavy. By the time Hux stepped off the ramp and closed it from the external panel, Ren was some way off. Hux huffed and scowled, ignored, and set off to follow. The landing site chosen by Ren was a small clearing in a forest. Blackened stumps here and there with lush leafy growth sprouting between made Hux imagine a forest fire sweeping through, felling the trees that formed a canopy that shaded the vegetation below. Now, making the most of the unusual abundance of sunlight, plants usually restricted to low-growing cover shot green tendrils skywards with desperate hope, unfurling their largest leaves at the top to grab energy before taller plants stole it once more and consigned them to crouch in the shadows.

Hux crashed through the luxurious undergrowth and caught up with Ren at the boundary where the crowded saplings became taller than they were. Ren pointed back toward the shuttle.  
"Look."  
"What?" Hux glared in the direction Ren indicated.  
"You left a trail. Looks as if a stray luggabeast blundered through. Did your training not include ground manoeuvres?"  
"A trail?" Hux sneered. "Do you think we are likely to be followed? By what? Hmm," Hux looked around. "Ren, there's nothing here."  
Ren closed his eyes and stood perfecty still. After a couple of long minutes, he opened his eyes and smiled at Hux.  
"You're correct. There is no sign of higher order life here. But you should not make the assumption based on scanning technology that can be cheated."  
"Are you suggesting," Hux said sarcastically, "that you can detect intelligent life forms with _the force_ just by closing your eyes and _thinking_ about it?"  
"Not suggesting, general, saying it loud and clear." Ren turned away to hide his smirk. "I sensed no intelligent life form nearby other than myself."

Hux dropped the pack on the ground and turned to walk back to the shuttle.  
"Fine. You go on your little hike. I will see you when you return."  
Ren caught his arm in a light grip.  
"Hux, please. Come with me. I want to show you something."  
"You do not even know that there is anything here, Ren," Hux said. "Let go of my arm."  
"I do know. It is here. I felt it. Hux?" Ren let go Hux's arm and gripped his shoulder instead. "Please, I feel it pull at me. I need you–"  
Ren cut off his plea as if he had just realised what he was saying. Hux rounded on Ren, face reddening and voice harsh.  
"What for, Ren? You have done your best to make my insignificance clear. Can the great Force-wielding Master of the Knights of Ren not cope with being alone? You disappoint me."  
"I... apologise. Hux, please. I need you in case the pull is too great." Ren picked up the backpack. Hux took it from him.  
"What the kriff are you talking about?"  
"You'll know," Ren sighed and walked a few paces, pushing pliable saplings aside to pass between. "Trust me. If it happens, you'll know."

Ren led, Hux followed a short distance behind. They pushed through the difficult edge of the forest where plants grew thick until the forest proper where the greedy canopy kept the ground damp and dim. Large, dark, glossy leaves carpeted the forest floor wherever light dappled through, and fallen leaves rotted softly and sweetly back to the soil wherever light did not penetrate enough. Ren kept a steady pace. Hux lost himself in the sounds and scents around him, focusing just enough on his footfalls not to trip or stray so far behind that Ren got out of sight.

Ren halted. He turned to wait for Hux to catch up.  
"We can stop and eat if you are hungry." Hux nodded, suddenly aware of his empty stomach and damp, overheating body. Ren pointed. "There."

Hux looked. There were a few flat-topped rocks poking up from fern-like undergrowth between the trees, sparser here, and he walked forward to find a natural pool fed by a narrow stream. The water gurgling into the pool made him smile despite his determination to be miserable with Ren's stupid quest. Hux set the backpack down on a rock and felt the water temperature. It was pleasant, cool without the chill he expected. He splashed his face, rubbing off salt crust left by the sweat of his physical exertion. By the time he looked back, Ren had unpacked some ration packs and a water kit.

Hux set up the water purifier while Ren paced from stone to stone, silent.  
"Come and eat, then we can get moving again," Hux called to Ren. "I want to find this stupid place you're looking for before it gets dark."  
Ren walked over, lifted a ration pack and sat on a rock near their chosen table.  
"We're here. This is it. Can't you feel anything?" Ren watched Hux shake his head and fiddle with the purifier. "I thought you might have felt it. A little. You were meditating on the way here."  
"I certainly was not," Hux stated. "I was thinking about how much I missed civilisation. We could have loaded a speeder or a swoop and avoided the hike."  
"But you were," insisted Ren, smiling. "And you benefitted from it. I could sense you as if you were part of the forest itself. You felt calm. Connected."  
Hux carefully decanted the clean water into a flask, took a long drink and offered the rest to Ren.  
"Better set up camp before dark, then. You did pack a shelter, didn't you?"

Ren had not packed a shelter. Hux unpacked a large groundsheet, foil blankets, more ration packs, a slim canister and a soft cloth bag. He looked inside the canister, raised his eyebrows and pocketed it when Ren was not looking. Hux frowned at the bag, prodding at its lumpy contents until Ren leapt up and snatched it away from him.  
"That's important! Be careful." Ren looked inside. "It's not damaged. Good."  
Ren walked around the site again as if measuring up in paces and turns. He selected a stone, narrower than the others, and placed the bag carefully on top.  
"What is it? Felt like a skull." Hux looked up accusingly. "Ren, did you make me carry the filthy skull of a vanquished enemy next to my protein pack?"  
Ren smiled and shook his head. He carefully removed the object and set it down, padded by the bag. Hux rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"I don't kriffing believe it. You made me haul Darth Vader's mask out here for you?"  
"Show some respect," Ren snapped. "It goes everywhere with me. You're lucky I trusted you with it."

The light was already fading into golden slants between branches as they finished their ration packs. It was still warm. Hux looked at the pool, staring at its rippling surface, finding patterns in the disturbances and in the sounds of the stream babbling to it. Ren watched Hux for several minutes then closed his eyes.  
"You can get in it if you like. That's what it was built for. Bathing."  
Hux startled alert. "What?"  
"Probably, I mean, the design of the temple, this would have been a bathing pool. I felt... It seems like you would like to be..." Ren waved a hand at the water and the surface smoothed at his gesture. "To cool off."  
"Huh."

Ren led by example. He stood up, stretched, removed his clothing and stood naked by the edge of the pool. Hux tried to empty his mind, absolutely not thinking about the shape of Ren's back or the length of his legs or the smooth curve of his... Hux averted his eyes as Ren turned and grinned at him.  
"General?"  
"You first. Let me know if anything bites. Scream if you have to."  
Ren laughed. "Would you leap in to rescue me if I did?"  
"No." Hux smiled. "You don't need me to rescue you."  
Ren walked around the edge of the pool and got in the far side, allowing Hux a full view of his naked form before the water hid him from mid-chest down. Ren smirked.  
"Come on, nothing has bitten me yet. You will like this."  
Hux walked over and peered down. "I bet it's filthy."  
"It is not," Ren assured him. "The water filters naturally through rocks, gravel, moss and sand before it reaches the pool. It is not a natural feature, general. The stream is overgrown, but the natural filter process still works."

Hux wrinkled his nose and surreptitiously sniffed at his tunic. He peeled off his layers and stepped into the pool on the opposite side from Ren, gasping at the sensation of cool water rising up his thighs. He immersed himself completely then sat up. There was a ring of rocks under the surface to make crude seating around the edge. Hux had to admit, if only to himself, that Ren was right. He liked being cool and clean. He stretched his legs out, then his arms and shoulders, then gave in and shuffled off his underwater seat to sink his head under the surface and emerge floating on his back. Through the gurgling in his ears, Hux heard Ren's laugh and smiled in return.

It was not a large pool. Ren swam over in two lazy strokes. Hux felt a warm hand on his stomach and tried to sit up, but the hand pushed down, submerging him, holding him under. Hux kicked out. One foot connected with something soft and the weight on his belly lifted. He stood up, coughing and spluttering, eyes and nose burning.  
"Ren, what the _kriff..._ "  
Ren stood nearby, face red and eyes watering, hands under the surface, slightly angled forward.  
"It was a kriffing joke, Hux. You kicked me! In the balls!"

Hux observed Ren's discomfort through his own calming fear. Ren doubled over enough that his face almost breached the surface, and Hux laughed. Ren looked up.  
"It wasn't as funny as that."  
"Yes it is," Hux hooted. "Your face... Kylo Ren, I never expected to see you cry."  
Ren grimaced, relaxed, ducked underwater and pushed off. Hux felt arms around his waist and a force pushing him backwards. With a yell he gave in, took a deep breath and let himself topple back into the water. Hux and Ren wrestled underwater, surfacing for air and plunging down again. The pool was not deep. They stood clutching each other's slippery skin and vying for physical dominance at the centre of the pool, shoulders above the surface.  
"Give in, Hux."  
"No. You give in." Hux wriggled his arms free and locked a grip behind Ren's neck, hooking a foot behind Ren's knee, trying to topple them both sideways.  
"Never." Ren's grip around Hux's waist tightened and he leaned forwards.

Instead of pulling away, losing his balance and ducking himself, Hux met Ren halfway with a kiss.

Ren returned the kiss with more enthusiasm than skill, released Hux's waist and slid his hands lower. He ducked underwater and Hux shrieked as Ren surfaced with his hands around Hux's thighs, making Hux flail his arms and splash backwards into the water. Ren laughed at Hux's spluttering face.  
"I think we should get out and dry off before it gets cold," suggested Hux once his coughing fit eased. "And before we drown each other."  
Ren smiled and watched Hux clamber out of the pool. He gathered firewood while Hux washed his tunic and draped it over one of the rocks that he now saw were broken columns. Ren returned and stacked the wood in a crude pyramid. Hux sighed.  
"Nice idea. Want to get some kindling now?"  
Ren held a hand over the dry sticks and closed his eyes. With a crackle, flames licked out from the heart of the pile. Ren spread the groundsheet and sat with his legs crossed.

"Come and sit here now you're dry." Ren beckoned to Hux.  
Hux frowned, about to retort _"in your lap?"_ but Ren smiled and patted the groundsheet. Hux knelt beside Ren, hands crossed protectively in his lap.  
"You are uncomfortable being unclothed." Ren stated the obvious fact.  
"You noticed," Hux said drily. "I'm cold."  
Ren reached behind him and shook open one of the foil blankets. He wrapped it around them both, reflecting the heat from their small fire back to warm their skin, shuffling closer to Hux in the process. Hux shifted to stretch out and warm his feet. Ren's gaze took in the pale length of Hux's legs.

"Why-y-y," Hux yawned, "did you choose this as my forfeit?"  
Ren puffed out a laugh. "I wanted to get to know who was under the uniform and the attitude."  
"Well you certainly know what's under my uniform," Hux bent his knees up to pull his feet away from the fire. "Any other reason?"  
"Yes," Ren admitted. "I wanted to feel the way the Force flows through this place before I destroy it. I need someone who is not afraid of me to... to call me back to that purpose if I should... if I should allow weakness to change my mind."  
"Oh." Hux leaned forward to loop his arms around his knees, staring into the fire as flames danced upwards.  
"Oh," Ren echoed, biting at his lip before resting his hand very gently on Hux's back.  
"You can. If you want." Hux turned his head to look at Ren's face. Slowly and deliberately, he moved one hand to caress Ren's knee. "If you'd lost the race I considered making your forfeit rather... intimate."

Hux cried out in surprise as Ren pushed him over and pinned him to the ground. Ren grinned at Hux's alarm.  
"Let's do my forfeit, then." He kissed Hux, catching Hux's lower lip between his own and teasing at it with his tongue and teeth. Hux fisted a hand in Ren's hair to pull him back, and Ren hissed out a slow breath.  
Hux smirked. "You don't even know what the forfeit would have been! For all you know I intended to order you to launder my underwear."  
Hux released his grip and Ren lowered himself for another kiss, gentler this time. He kissed from Hux's lips across his cheek to his ear. Very quietly, after nibbling at Hux's lobe, Ren murmured, _"I don't need to read your mind to know that you want me to blow you."_

Hux let out an involuntary groan and Ren laughed.  
"I'll take that as confirmation."  
He kissed Hux again: lips, chin, throat, sternum. Ren trailed his pointed tongue down Hux's belly and nipped carefully at the pale skin and fine hairs with his teeth. Warm hands stroked from Hux's chest to his hips, slid onto his thighs and pushed his legs apart. Hux lay back, closed his eyes and let it happen. He sucked in a breath as Ren's lips played over his balls and let it out as a quiet _"Kylo! O-oh."_

Ren wrapped a hand around the base of Hux's cock and stroked his balls with the other hand.  
"You want this?"  
He teased Hux, sucking once gently on the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over it then pulling off.  
"Fuck! Yes!" Hux squirmed under Ren's touch. "Don't stop!"  
Ren laughed.  
"I'd like to hear you beg. I want to see you helpless."  
"Ren you bast-Ahh!"  
Ren enclosed as much of Hux's cock as he could and flexed his tongue along the underside, pulling off slowly while playing his fingers under Hux's balls. Hux tried to thrust up but Ren held him down with solid weight.  
"No cheating."  
"Ren, just... do it."  
"Why the hurry?" Ren gave Hux's cock another long, slow suck, flexing his tongue faster this time, paying attention to the way Hux held his breath and twitched. He pulled off again. "We have all night."  
"Ren..."  
"Ask nicely." Ren took just the tip of Hux's cock into his mouth this time and swirled circles around it with soft tongue.  
"Fuck..." Hux thrust uselessly.  
"You want me to fuck you? Mmm maybe if you ask politely."  
"Finish the job you fucking tease!"  
Ren laughed.  
"If you're dissatisfied with my performance, general you can, you know, go fuck yourself. Should I stop and leave you to finish this yourself?"  
"No! Just... _please_ suck me off."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Yes! Ren, Aaah!" Hux bit his lip as Ren once more provided lips and tongue and heat. "Please, keep going. Don't stop don't stop don't..."

Ren hummed a low note with his lips sealed around Hux's shaft, moving his mouth and hand and fingertips together, listening to Hux's babble of _please_ and _yes_ and _Kylo_ and soft groans that turned into panted gasps as the hot tingle in his groin grew and reached up to make his head swim with pleasure. Hux came hard. Ren didn't flinch, merely slowed down his rhythm to match the timing of Hux's spasms.

Ren washed his face and rinsed his mouth in the pool. When he returned and lay down, Hux still lay on his back, a smile lighting his face. Ren grinned.  
"I want to do that again with my fingers inside you then I want to fuck you hard and fast."  
"I find myself agreeable to that suggestion, but not here and not without lube."  
"Very well," Ren snorted. "I'll make an appointment when we get back."

Hux rolled over and kissed Ren's shoulder. Ren cupped Hux's jaw and kissed his lips. Hux smiled into the kiss.  
"That was good. Um, it has been a while."  
"Mmhmm, me too," Ren confessed.  
Hux trailed a hand down Ren's chest, letting it rest with fingers stroking at the soft trail of dark hair on Ren's belly. Ren sighed, Hux stroked lower.  
"Want me to... return the favour?"  
In reply, Ren pulled hux on top of himself and kissed him, tilting his hips up to rub his length against Hux's thigh. Hux laughed.  
"I'll take that as confirmation."

Hux sat up and pulled Ren up too.  
"Kneel here."  
Ren knelt as directed, allowing Hux to push his knees apart, expecting Hux to lean down in front of him and looking forward to the view of Hux's lips around his cock. But Hux had other ideas. He knelt behind Ren, kissed between his shoulder blades then pushed his shoulders forward and down until Ren was hunched over with his elbows on the ground.  
"Hips up, You won't want me to stop because of cramp."  
Ren obliged but turned his head to speak.  
"Hux, what are you planning? As you pointed out already there's no lube and you're no-oh-OH-OH fuck that's good!"

Hux wriggled his tongue around Ren's entrance, feeling the tight pucker of muscle twitch in response. He pushed in, hands on Ren's buttocks, thumbs parting Ren's ass to let him get closer. Ren pushed back, softly moaning _fuckfuckfuck._ Hux worked his tongue over and into Ren's entrance until Ren was slick with saliva. Hux pushed his forefinger in slowly until he felt Ren clench, then stopped. He planted a sloppy kiss on Ren's backside.

"You like that?"  
Ren's reply was a half-grunted curse. Hux laughed.  
"Push yourself up a bit." Hux patted Ren's shoulder and Ren raised up onto all fours. Carefully, without removing his finger, he turned and lay with his head between Ren's thighs. Hux guided Ren lower, feeling the weight of Ren's cock on his cheek. Hux moved his head and licked up the length, free hand on Ren's hip as a warning not to sink too far down. Hux took almost as much of Ren's cock into his mouth as he could. He probed his finger deeper until he felt Ren twitch and heard him cry out. With his mouth working on Ren's cock and his fingertip caressing Ren's prostate, it was only a couple of minutes before he was swallowing and pushing Ren off.

Hux sat up and coughed. He went to the stream, washed his hands and rinsed his mouth. On his return, he added a few more dry sticks to the fire, spread the foil blanket over Ren and lay beside him. Ren's arm emerged from the blanket and held it up.  
"C'mere."  
Hux shuffled over. Ren held him close, fitted against his back, and kissed the back of his shoulder.  
"Where'd'y'learn to do that so quickly? It was intense. Exactly what I needed. Been a while."  
Hux laughed.  
"I spent my junior officer years in a barrack room full of other young officers. We all learned a thing or two about efficiency. If you want something more time consuming, make an appointment."  
Ren murmured close to Hux's ear, _"I'm glad the First Order taught you something useful!"_

Lying sated on a groundsheet next to a dying fire, with powerful arms around him and his head comfortable on Ren's bicep, Hux thought he might never want to move. His eyelids closed and he draped his arm across Ren's, listening to Ren's breathing in same rhythm as his own. Hux drifted into a dream where the galaxy ran with smooth efficiency because he had created it that way.

Waking was a painful matter. Hux opened his eyes and groaned when he tried to shift. He was cold, alone, naked apart from a half-covering of foil, and lying on the lumpy ground of an alien planet. His right arm ached and tingled, and Hux thought he had lost the feeling from the knees down in both legs. He sat up slowly, pushing up with his left hand and stretched out his legs. Rubbing his dead arm brought it back to proper function and within a few minutes he could stand to stamp life back into his tingling feet. There was light, too much to sleep through but too little to see far into the surrounding forest. A sense of motion led him to Ren, practising lightsaber drills in the thin mist on the opposite side of the pool.

"You're awake," Ren stated and activated the lightsaber in his hand, bathing his naked body and the surrounding mist in a soft red glow. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked peaceful."  
Hux sat nearby and watched as Ren progressed through his routine, sequences of moves becoming faster and more complex. By the time Ren finished and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and skin sheened with sweat, the day was warming up. Ren put his lightsaber on top of his clothing pile and splashed lazily into the pool.

"Is it cold?" Hux felt chilled just looking at the water.  
"No," Ren smiled, "Not after the first few seconds. Get in, it'll wake you up."  
Hux got in quickly, drawing a sharp breath in and trying not to squeal. Ren sniggered. Hux swore and climbed out again, shaking droplets from his arms and legs and finger-combing his hair into place. Hux walked around until he felt warm and dry enough to put his clothes on.  
"Ren, we should get moving. Back to the shuttle."

Hux watched Ren float on his back, an occasional flap of a hand keeping him in the centre of the pool. Ren yawned.  
"You go on, I'll follow when I'm ready."  
"Ren, get out of the water. Come and eat."  
A groan preceded Ren's movement. He vanished under the ripples for a few seconds then surfaced, wrung out his mop of dark hair and hauled himself up out of the water. He sat on a rock, trickles running down his back and pooling on the grey stone before soaking into the porous structure.  
"We could stay longer. We're not expected back yet," Ren stretched his arms and shoulders. "I like it here."  
Hux frowned. "We can't stay here. It's a ridiculous idea. I want a comfortable bunk and a clean uniform."

Ren did not reply. Hux handed him a ration pack and they ate in silence. When they were done, Hux cleared away their minimal camp. He pointed to the relic Ren had insisted on bringing.  
"Go pack your gruesome possession."  
Ren stood up. "I thought I would need it here to focus me, but I do not need it at all."  
Hux accepted the cloth bag from Ren and shoved it into the backpack while Ren dressed. He slung the pack onto his shoulders and turned in the direction from which they had entered the temple ruins.  
"Coming?"  
"No."

Hux gaped at Ren. Ren sat on a broken pillar and smiled back at Hux.  
"You go. I'll stay."  
"You bloody will not!" Hux reddened. "How will I explain to Leader Snoke that I left his protégé in a ruined Jedi temple because he liked the... the way the force feels?"  
Ren shrugged. "Those words would do it. He'd understand."  
"No." Hux set the backpack down, found the slim canister in his pocket and walked over to Ren. "You are coming with me."  
Before Ren could react, Hux flicked the end off the canister and jabbed him with the sharp point it protected.

Three minutes later, Ren's smile broadened to a grin and he giggled.  
"Aww Huxy! I want to... to h... hold you. C'mere."  
"Get up then." Ren unfolded to his full height. Hux allowed Ren to drape an arm around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. "We're going for a walk. Ren, can you carry the bag?"  
"Mmhmm. Gimme. 'M stronger than you."  
Hux helped Ren slip his arms through the straps of the backpack and hoist it up.  
"Aaaanything for my general."  
Ren giggled again. Hux sighed and offered Ren his hand. It promised to be a long hike back to the shuttle.

Hux hoped that the pre-measured dose in the hypo was large enough to get Ren far away from the temple before it wore off.

Ren seemed happy to be led by Hux back through the forest, sometimes holding hands, sometimes clinging tight and stopping to insist on a kiss, occasionally bestowing effusive praise on Hux for having _such pretty copper hair_ and _beautiful soft pink lips can I have them on my dick_ and _an ass I want to squeeze and fuck_ and _long legs, fragile like porcelain but strong really, uuh wrap them around my waist and..._

Hux's clumsy trail through the thick undergrowth by the clearing was still visible. They followed it back to the shuttle. Hux hustled Ren aboard and retracted the ramp.  
"Strap in, Ren. You're not fit to pilot."  
"Want to strap you in and fuck you here."  
Hux shook his head and suppressed a snigger.  
"I hope when this drug wears off you remember every word you have spoken today. If not, I will delight in reminding you." Hux helped Ren close his harness. "Now shut up for a moment while I comm The Finalizer."

Ren smiled and winked at Hux. Hux rolled his eyes and strapped into the pilot's seat. He activated the comm.  
"Finalizer, this is General Hux in the landing craft."  
"Received, this is Mitaka. Orders?"  
"Setting autopilot for lift off and return–"  
_"–HUXY my SEXY GENERAL..."_  
"Oh kriff ignore that."  
"Sir?"  
"I had to–"  
_"–I want your DICK again Huxy! I want to..."_  
"Sir!"  
"–drug Ren to get him to return. He's delirious."  
"Understood. I will inform medibay."  
"Thank you. Uploading coordinates for weapons array."  
"Received. Bringing ventral cannon around–"  
_"–SUCK you off again with my fingers UP YOUR ASS and..."_  
"Lieutenant, any word to the rest of the crew about these, um, interruptions from Kylo Ren will result in severe reprimand."  
"Um, yessir, but–"  
_"WANNA DO THE THING YOU WOULDN'T! C'MON HUXY I'M HOT AND HARD FOR YOU DON'T LEAVE ME COLD!"_  
"–the comms unit malfunctioned and–"  
"WHAT!?"  
_"I SAID I'M HARD AND I WANT TO BURY MY COCK IN YOUR HOT LITTLE ASS–"_  
"NOT YOU, REN! Kriff–"  
"–you're on speaker to the whole bridge sir."  
"REN IS NOT HIMSELF, HE'S DELIRIOUS!"  
"Yessir, understood."  
"Lifting off. Fire as soon as we are clear of the atmosphere."

Hux watched as The Finalizer's weapons pulverised a three-mile-wide area around the ruined temple into dust and vapour. By the time the shuttle glided to a halt in the shuttle bay, Ren was asleep. Two porters carried him off the shuttle on a stretcher. Hux headed to his quarters to make himself presentable for bridge duty. He looked longingly at his bunk. A sanisteam followed by a couple of hours sleep was tempting, but the sooner he got the embarrassment of his first reappearance on the bridge over with, the better.

"Get it out of your system," Hux announced as soon as the first snigger reached his ears. Far better to let them laugh and laugh it off with them. He gave a stiff little bow to the bridge crew as they erupted. He waited for calm.  
"Kylo Ren's words were a result of mind-altering medication. They were not an indication of anything other than that he was not in control of what he was saying. This is a medical issue and, as such, must be treated with extreme discretion."  
Hux paused to make eye contact with every single person present.  
"If I hear of any gossip regarding Ren's words and actions, I will punish those involved as severely as regulation permits."  
Hux looked around the bridge again. All faces serious. Good.  
"I remind you all that the punishment for bringing the First Order into disrepute by careless talk is dishonourable discharge."  
A few heads nodded in acknowledgement. Hux smiled.  
"I will personally discharge gossips through an airlock. Now, I intend to take my _hot little ass_ down to medibay to see how Kylo Ren is recovering."

Hux smiled at the mirth that followed his exit from the bridge. Of course there would be gossip. Perhaps he would ask Phasma in a few days to tell the story back to him and measure its inflation. On his way to medibay Hux retrieved Ren's most precious possession and took it to Ren's quarters. He paused at the door, keyed in a code and entered. Ren's quarters were dimly lit and barely furnished. It was clear from the single chair and lack of comforts that Ren did not entertain guests. Hux placed the cloth bag on the chair and turned away. On reaching the door he looked back over his shoulder, frowned and paced back to the chair. He unwrapped the relic, dusted it off and placed it on the tray opposite the chair.

"Thank you."  
Hux jumped and whirled around.  
"Ren! You should be in the medibay."  
"I persuaded the medical officer that I did not need supervision to recover." Ren said, looking at the floor. "Thank you."  
"You left it on the shuttle. One of the shuttle bay crew brought it to my quarters." Hux shuddered a litttle at the memory of actually touching it, as if it was a dead thing instead of twisted metal and inert plastoid.  
"No, I mean, yes. For that too. I mean for the other thing. You called me back to my purpose. I was almost lost and you did not leave me behind."  
"Well,' Hux said, pulling at the ends of his tunic and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. "The First Order needs you, I suppose. Get some more sleep."  
"I see." Ren looked up at Hux, exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. "The First Order needs me," he echoed. "I suppose my behaviour was... out of character when we were at the heart of the temple. I apologise for my lapse."  
"You also said some things under the influence of whatever was in that hypo you packed. I will ignore everything and I have instructed the bridge staff who overheard that–"  
"Fine!" Ren turned away. "Please go."

Hux reached the door again. He paused, but there was no invitation to remain.  
"When you feel recovered, if you wish to discuss what you remember from our excursion," Hux offered. "I will make myself available."  
"That will not be necessary, general."  
"I see. Well. If you change your mind you can schedule an appointment."  
Hux straightened his shoulders, stiffened his spine and left. There were duties to attend to and reports to complete. There certainly was not time to waste on regret.


	3. Weakness

Phasma was the first to voice the crew's concerns a few cycles later, quietly in the privacy of a packed mess hall with the racket of clattering plastoid trays and the clang of alloy serving spoons, a hundred conversations about nothing drowning out the one conversation about a forbidden topic.

"There's something wrong with those two."

Mitaka and Unamo both nodded silent agreement. Despite the risk of a long spacewalk out of a short airlock without a vac-suit, Unamo had appraised Phasma of Ren's outbursts over the comm to the shuttle. Once she had stopped laughing uproariously at Unamo's impressions of Mitaka, Hux and Ren, Phasma had wiped her eyes and said she would monitor her co-commanders' interactions in case of any illicit activity. Not that Phasma cared much about First Order fraternisation prohibitions particularly, but she did care for her own working relationship with both Hux and Ren. Hux was an accomplished strategist. Ren was a crude but effective war machine. Together with her command of a vast number of stormtroopers, they were probably unstoppable. It would be a shame if their working relationship became unbalanced.

Thanisson was the only one brave enough, or trusting enough that Hux would not _actually_ throw him to the stars, to frown and enquire further.  
"Oh? Are they sick?"  
Phasma rolled her eyes.  
"No, if it were a simple illness Kaplan would have declared Hux unfit for duty by now and confined him to medibay, and Ren would hardly have noticed." Phasma glanced at Mitaka. "No, this is something to do with both of them. Something personal."

Mitaka shrugged. "I vote we leave them to sort it out themselves and never speak of it."  
"Perhaps," Thanisson speculated, "the general is angry with you-know-who because of the, um, unfortunate comm incident."  
Mitaka frowned at Thanisson and shook his head. He could only have been more obvious if he'd put a finger over his lips and said _sshhh!_  
Thanisson continued unperturbed. "Really, even under the influence of a sedative, you-know-who was way out of line. I mean, where in his head would he drag up stuff like that from? The general must have been embarrassed. And furious, you know, that R... you-know-who _sorry Doph_ would yell out filth like that from nowhere and... why are you all staring at me like that?"

Unamo clapped her hand over her mouth. Phasma openly sniggered. Mitaka bit his lip and shook his head. He caught the young petty officer's eyes.  
"You and I should have a very discreet talk one day."  
Thanisson stared open-mouthed as the possible truth dawned.  
"Are you insinuating," he hissed, "that the _general_ and... and," his voice dropped almost below the threshold of hearing as he mouthed the name, _"Kylo Ren_ are... are..."  
"Fucking?" Unamo helped him complete his question as Mitaka covered his face and shook his head, and Phasma's mirth pealed through the hall.  
"No," Phasma said as she regained her composure. "But I wonder if that's the problem."

Discussion over for the moment, the four parted to return to duty. Unamo took Phasma's arm and pulled her off-course into a side passage.  
"You think it's a problem?" Phasma asked. Unamo nodded.  
"The general has ben preoccupied at times and way grumpier than normal. It's bad for morale on the bridge. Do you think you can do anything?"  
Phasma looked perplexed.  
"I don't know. I've been training with Ren and he's off his best. He's too..." Phasma circled her hands in the air as if the word she wanted was fluttering away from capture. "He's too unfocused. I landed a couple of blows yesterday and I thought he was going to take it out on the 'fresher unit. Thankfully he wasn't wielding his lightsaber at the time." She sighed. "I suppose I could ask him what's wrong, in the spirit of wanting him to get his form back."  
Unamo tiptoed and kissed Phasma's lips quickly. Phasma grinned.  
"And in return you can ask Hux."  
"Oh no," Unamo shook her head. "It's fine for you to ask personal questions of powerful people, but I do not have several thousand stormtroopers itching to swing their blasters and fire wherever I point." Unamo grinned. "Doph can do it."

Mitaka was aghast at the idea of probing for information on his general's private affairs. But between them, Unamo and Phasma presented a compelling case. And so, snatching his little hat from his head to reveal slicked down, regulation length black hair, Mitaka stood at ease as directed and cleared his throat.  
"Um."  
Mitaka shuffled his feet and focused his eyes on the edge of the general's functional, durasteel desk. Hux tapped his fingers on his datapad.  
"Lieutenant, my time is limited. You said you had a matter that merited discussion."  
"Yessir. Um. It's about... um." Mitaka felt his face heat up from a combination of fear and embarrrassment. "Um, the things Master Ren said on the comm."  
"Lieutenant," Hux dropped his datapad down onto the desk with a snap that made Mitaka flinch, "Kylo Ren was affected by medication I administered to facilitate his safe return. Everything is in my official report. There is no more to discuss. If you are confused as to the nature of the acts Ren suggested, I recommend use of the holonet. I hear there are plenty of informative holovids if you know where to look."

Hux glared. Mitaka looked wretched, standing with his red face and his wringing hands and his cap crushed against his side by his elbow. Hux felt a pang of compassion that he would normally have kept hidden. He narrowed his eyes, leaned forward and spoke with quiet calm.  
"Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, has someone put you up to this?"  
Mitaka's eyes, when raised to meet Hux's slight frown, confirmed it. Hux sighed.  
"Close the door and sit down. Tell me what's going on with the crew."  
Mitaka did as he was directed and sat. He took a deep breath.  
"Sir, do you promise not to throw anyone out of an airlock because of this?"  
The corners of Hux's mouth twitched once. He nodded. A few minutes later, after questioning his terrified and increasingly crimson-faced lieutenant, Hux sat back and frowned.

"So, lieutenant, in summary," Hux composed his face, unsure whether hilarity or fury would emerge given free rein, "the bridge crew and Captain Phasma think I would be better at my command if I..." Hux paused, desperately wishing Mitaka would look up and give him a target, "... fucked my co-commander, Kylo Ren?"

Mitaka could not escape Hux's office fast enough. He refused to speak or even make eye contact with Unamo or Thanisson for the remainder of his shift, then handed over his station to his gamma counterpart in record time and fled the bridge.

"Did he actually do it?" Phasma asked with an incredulous look. Unamo nodded and grinned.  
"I think so. He's gone silent. I sent a personal comm straight after shift changeover and his reply was _'I hate you.'_ Did you tackle Ren?"  
Phasma laughed.  
"Yes. I asked why he was letting his performance slide over pining for Hux. He blustered a bit, you know _the force_ this and _none of your business_ that, _personal attachments are weakness_ and so on. So I said, 'that's steaming bantha shit, Ren. Tell me what's really eating at you or I'll tell Hux you're emotionally compromised'. Well," Phasma shook her head, "that's going to cost us some new gym equipment. He went berserk then stormed out yelling something about how stupid and insignificant we all are. Tools for him to use to further his cause. Nothing new."  
Unamo snorted. In the privacy of Phasma's quarters she felt safe. She helped Phasma out of the plates of her armour and raised one eyebrow.  
"I'll tell you who are a pair of tools!"

Hux picked up food from the officers' mess hall and returned to his office to eat and catch up on the stack of datapads that still required attention before he could rest. A couple of hours of balance sheets and troop movements and requisitions would tire him enough for sleep, close out any thought beyond his professional duty. He was two thirds down the pile when his personal comm pinged. 

_New diary entry request from Kylo Ren: confirm/cancel/reschedule?_

Hux checked his chrono. His finger hovered over the responses until the comm pinged again as a reminder. Hux sighed and tapped _confirm._ May as well get this over. He picked up the next datapad from the stack, something about scheduling upgrades to the something or other but he couldn't concentrate. Hux checked his chrono again. He had time to go for a walk, maybe check on the bridge, maybe take a few datapads to the observation deck to finish off with a view of the black expanse of space as distraction. Hux decided on the observation deck. Going to the bridge meant he would have to speak to people and that did not suit his mood. 

The observation deck was in darkness. Hux strode in through the rectangle of yellow light and closed the door. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, and walked around the perimeter of the room to the walkway by the huge, triangular transparisteel windows. Here and there, if he concentrated, Hux could make out pinpricks of light from distant stars. 

"It's empty, but the force still flows in the spaces between atoms." 

Hux turned, startled.  
"Ren! I thought there was no-one else here. Do you want me to–"  
"–leave? No."  
Ren walked over and stood beside Hux. His robes hid the figure Hux had been thinking about so often and the lack of light beyond the soft red glow from the control panels set into the walls hid Ren's expression. Hux could see the silhouette of Ren's unruly hair and a glint from his eyes.  
"I couldn't concentrate." Hux stared out the window again.  
"I know." Ren sighed. "Something has been putting me off my meditation lately. Since–"  
"–since I drugged you and hauled you back here?"  
"Since you saved me from my own inadequacy. Hux, do you think we are... strengthened or weakened?"  
Hux shrugged.  
"I think that is for us to decide. I think we can be strong. Together. Perhaps."  
Ren remained silent but Hux sensed small shifts in his stance. Suddenly, Ren turned to face Hux.  
"I made an appointment. You said I should. I came here to empty my mind first."  
Hux smiled and put his hand on Ren's arm.  
"I remember." He moved his hand higher, stroked the back of a finger along Ren's jaw. "I thought you weren't interested. I thought I was a... a lapse. A weakness."  
"Perhaps you are," Ren replied, his fingers catching Hux's hand and pulling it to his lips. "I did not want to appear weak in the shadow of your strength."  
"Ren, Kylo," Hux paused while Ren kissed his fingers. "This may all be nothing. A fleeting obsession that started in unusual circumstances. We might wake up tomorrow and decide we have no connection. Can you face that? Do you hope for it?"  
Ren smiled, put his hands on Hux's shoulders and kissed his forehead.  
"As long as we wake up tomorrow in the same bunk I'm willing to take that risk."


End file.
